the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Xener
Xener was the King of the planet Planet 10 during the rise of the Order of the NoHeads. During the Second NoHead War, Xener was contacted by the government's President Aaron Clinton, who requested that the Police Grand Army be permitted to use Planet 10 as a supply base and staging ground in their war against the NoHeads. Xener, who was neutral to the wars transpiring on Earth, proposed that negotiations between himself and a government envoy take place on Iseville, a neutral city on Planet 10. On Planet 10, Xener and the royal delegation were greeted not by a government representative, but instead by Dark mutant Annabeth Black of the Order. While Black proposed an alliance between the king and the Order, the superhero Baby Intelligence and several allies of his arrived at Iseville but were forced to land on the planet in an escape pod after their ship was attacked by NoHead frigates. Although Black claimed the attack was proof of the Order's superiority, Xener still wished to meet with Baby Intelligence, and so agreed to a challenge set forth by Black. If her troops were able to capture Baby Intelligence before he could reach the king, Toydaria would join the Confederacy; however, if Baby Intelligence managed to evade Black and her robots, the king would pledge his alliance to the government. While Baby Intelligence and his friends trekked across the meager city of Iseville, Xener became increasingly disturbed with Black's tactics and dishonesty, and eventually rejected the NoHeads' offer. Baby Intelligence and friends arrived just in time to prevent the Dark mutant from assassinating the king, which led the grateful Xener to promised his unwavering service to the government. Biography Early life Xener was a male who served as king of the planet Planet 10 during the Second NoHead War, the conflict between the U.S. Government and the NoHeads. Negotiations in Iseville During the Second NoHead War, Xener was contacted by the government's President Aaron Clinton, who requested that the Police Grand Army be permitted to use Planet 10 as a supply base and staging ground in their war against the NoHeads. Xener, who was neutral to the wars transpiring on Earth, proposed that negotiations between himself and a government envoy take place on Iseville, a neutral city on Planet 10. As the NoHeads arrived on Planet 10, Xener and two of his guards were greeted by Annabeth Black and a pair of F7 war robots. Black presented the royal delegation with a communication from Hell Burnbottom himself, who claimed the S.M.S.B. were incapable of protecting themselves and therefore would be unable to protect Planet 10. To reinforce his point, the NoHead laid a trap for the government's diplomatic cruiser, which had arrived in orbit moments before. The cruiser, which carried S.M.S.B. Grandmaster Baby Intelligence alongside Baby Strength, Force Baby, and Commander FOX, came under heavy fire from two NoHead frigates. The government vessel was forced to retreat; however, Baby Intelligence refused to abandon his mission, and boarded an escape pod with his allies. The pod was launched to the planet's surface shortly before the cruiser made its escape. Although Black claimed the attack was proof of the Order's superiority, Xener still wished to meet with Baby Intelligence, and so agreed to a challenge set forth by Black. If her troops were able to capture Baby Intelligence before he could reach the king, Toydaria would join the Confederacy; however, if Baby Intelligence managed to evade Black and her robots, the king would pledge his alliance to the government. While Baby Intelligence and his friends trekked across the meager city of Iseville, Xener became increasingly disturbed with Black's tactics and dishonesty, and eventually rejected the NoHeads' offer. Baby Intelligence and friends arrived just in time to prevent the Dark mutant from assassinating the king, which led the grateful Xener to promised his unwavering service to the government. Appearances * Notes and references Category:U.S. Government bureaucrats Category:Males Category:Planetary leaders Category:Royalty Category:Neutral individuals Category:Decupalians